Best Friends Zaibatsu
}} The Best Friends Zaibatsu refers to the group of Best Friends and their body of work, including playthroughs, reviews, montages, a podcast, merchandise and more. Their content can be experienced through their website, YouTube channel and Vessel channel. __TOC__ History The Zaibatsu was born when Matt and Pat uploaded a couple of videos on their channel. After the Silent Hill: Shattered Memories episode, they were contacted by Machinima, which now hosts a series of their videos on that channel, which is usually a compilation of funny moments. On TheSw1tcher, Matt's channel, the Best Friends do full playthroughs, their first being Resident Evil 2. Over time, more Best Friends were introduced, the first being Woolie, who initially guest-starred in the Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds episode, and is now a regular in almost every show, even hosting the Super Best Friendcast. Liam, the fourth Best Friend, made his debut in the Metroid Fusion playthrough, and has since become more prominent. Since then, their media empire has greatly expanded, and they've released a variety of content. Members *Matt - President and King *Pat - Vice President *Woolie - Lord Regent *Liam - Princess *Zach - Mascot Supporting Cast *James Small *Billy *Dork Girl *Jack *2Snacks *Plague of Gripes *CrankyConstruct Affiliates * Maximilian Dood * Boku no Eruption Shows *Two Best Friends Play *Super Best Friends Play *Super Best Friends Brawl *Super Best Friends Watch *Super Best Friendcast *Friendcast Mailbag *Fighterpedia *Scrublords *Friday Night Fisticuffs *Saturday Morning Scrublords *Matt & Woolie's Old School Playthroughs *Best Friends Beat 'Em Ups *Two Best Friends Funtime Adventures *Shitstorm of Scariness *Shitstorm 2: The Shittening *Shitstorm 3: Shittribution *Rustlemania *The Amazing Superfriends! In Other Media Other than their usual content, the Best Friends have several guest appearances outside of their own videos and podcast. These include: *An interview on the radio show Funk Shui *Interviews with David Giltinan *Did You Know Gaming **Matt & Pat on "Did You Know Gaming: Mortal Kombat" **Matt & Pat on "Did You Know Gaming: Mortal Kombat Part 2" **Matt & Pat on "Did You Know Gaming: Silent Hill" **Matt on "Did You Know Gaming: Final Fight" **Matt & Woolie on "Did You Know Gaming: Killer Instinct Part 2" **Matt on "Did You Know Gaming: Punch-Out!!" *Retsutalk **Woolie on "Retsutalk Episode 48: Two New Friends Chat" **Pat on "Retsutalk Episode 54: Three Good Acquaintances" *Xbox One Confirmed Details Rant + Roundtable Discussion with Matt, Pat, and Woolie *GameOn Interview - Two Best Friends Play (Matt, Pat, Woolie and Liam) *Super Best Friends Play Vs. Team Walken in Evolve round 1 and round 2 *Woolie on "The Co-Optional Podcast Ep. 51" *Woolie Vs. Maximilian in Guilty Gear Xrd part 1 and part 2 *Matt & Woolie appears in "Welcome Home" a documentary about PAX *Mortal Kombat X - Ghost Pepper Game Review ft. Woolie (Super Best Friends Play) *Matt and Woolie on the SleepyCabin podcast *The Zaibatsu in an interview with Fifty at Con Bravo 2015. *The Zaibatsu on ZTV News Episode 7 (July 2015) *Until Dawn - Hot Pepper Game Review ft. Matt McMuscles (Super Best Friends Play) Trivia *Zaibatsu (財閥, financial clique) is a Japanese term referring to industrial and financial business conglomerates in the Empire of Japan, whose influence and size allowed control over significant parts of the Japanese economy from the Meiji period until the end of World War II. Gallery Matt_and_Woolie_in_Skullgirls.jpg|Matt and Woolie, as they appear in Skullgirls Gunlord Super Best Friends.png|Woolie, Liam, and Pat's reaction to playing a Dreamcast game in Gunlord Best Friends Zaibatsu Christmas Card.jpg|Image uploaded to Facebook December 25, 2013 Best Friends Zaibatsu Show Notes 17.png|Woolie, Pat, Matt, and Liam recording their podcast, as seen in the announcement for episode seventeen of the Super Best Friendcast TOP TEN MOVIES! Best Friends Zaibatsu Sign.png|The Best Friends Zaibatsu sign in Matt's apartment, as seen in TOP TEN MOVIES! PAX_2014_Pepsi.jpg|The Zaibatsu at PAX 2014 Zaibatsu_Halloween_2014.jpg|Liam, Pat, Matt, and Woolie dressed up for Halloween 2014 New_Intro_Couch.png|The Zaibatsu in 2Snacks' 2014 Two Best Friends Play intro Christmas_Card_2014.jpg|Image uploaded to Facebook on December 24th, 2014 Matt_Pat_LISA.png|Pat and Matt as they appear in LISA Best_Friends_Plague_Patreon.jpg|The Zaibatsu in Plague of Gripes' Patreon video. ZTV_Zaibatsu.jpg|The Zaibatsu on ZTV News Episode 7 (July 2015) Category:Best Friends Category:People Category:Organisations